Socialist Republic of Siberia (Y2K Cascade)
The Socialist Republic of Siberia (Russian: Социалистическая Республика Сибири, Sotsialisticheskaya Respublika Sibiri, SRS), more commonly known as the Union of Siberian Socialist Republics (USSR) (Russian: Союз сибирских Социалистических Республик, Soyuz Sibirskih Sotsialisticheskikh Respublik; CCCP, SSSR), is a country in northern Asia, and is the successor state of the Soviet Union. Siberia borders to Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union (Y2K Cascade) to the east, Kazakhstan (Y2K Cascade), Mongolia (Y2K Cascade), People's Republic of China (Y2K Cascade), and North Korea (Y2K Cascade) to the south, and share maritime borders with Japan (Y2K Cascade) by the Sea of Okhotsk and the United States of America (Y2K Cascade) across the Bering Strait. At 18,981,615 square kilometres (7,629,961 sq mi), Siberia is the world's second largest country. It has a population of 587.4 million people. Ninty-seven percent of the former Soviet population, 293 million, survived Y2K (Y2K Cascade) and fled to the new Socialist Republic of Siberia. The capital ánd largest city is Novosibirsk, Siberian Federative Socialist Republic of Siberia, Union of Siberian Socialist Republics (Y2K Cascade), home to 27,725,000 people. Siberia's two other largest megacities are Beijing, Siberian Socialist Republic of Northern China, Union of Siberian Socialist Republics (Y2K Cascade) and Tianjin, Siberian Socialist Republic of Northern China, Union of Siberian Socialist Republics (Y2K Cascade), which both have more than 20 million people. Other major megacities are Shenyang, Harbin, Changchun and Dalian, all located in the Siberian Socialist Republic of Manchuria. Siberia was part of the former U.S.S.R. until the Y2K event. After the news about the destruction of Moscow and Leningrad, Siberia declared independence from the Soviet Union to try to form a new stable Russian-speaking government for the citizens of Siberia. When the collapsing Soviet government forbid it, the seven month long Siberian War of Independence (Y2K Cascade) ensured, weakening the Soviet Union and allowing for the independence of Siberia. After gaining independence from the collapsing Soviet Union as to form a stable government, the first President of the Socialist Republic of Siberia (Y2K Cascade) called for the conquests of the rest of Eastern U.S.S.R., in order to, as quoted from the first President, "Bring stability to the far lands." In 2002, 300,000 troops and 4,500 tanks of the Siberian People's Army crossed the Chinese-Siberian border and invaded Manchucia and Northern China, annexting these into Siberia as the Siberian Socialist Republic of Manchuria (Y2K Cascade) and the Siberian Socialist Republic of Northern China (Y2K Cascade). The following year, Mongolia was invaded by 150,000 Siberian troops and 1,800 tanks, and was annexted by the Siberian government as the Siberian Socialist Republic of Mongolia (Y2K Cascade). Kazakhstan was the next target, that was invaded by 200,000 Siberian troops and 3,000 tanks in 2006, and the Siberian Socialist Republic of Kazakhstan (Y2K Cascade) was created. The Siberian People's Forces (Y2K Cascade) are divided into four military service branches: Siberian People's Army (Y2K Cascade), Siberian People's Air Force (Y2K Cascade), Siberian People's Navy (Y2K Cascade), and Siberian People's Strategic Rocket Forces (Y2K Cascade). As the successor state of a former superpower, Sibiera is the only country apart from the U.S. and U.S.S.R. with a modern strategic bomber force, and possesses the world's second largest stockpile of weapons of mass destruction. The Siberian People's Navy is the world's third largest navy, and operates an modern fleet of aircraft carriers. Sibieria has emerged as the world's new military superpower, and has been nicknamed the "northern superpower". The economy of the Socialist Republic of Siberia (Y2K Cascade) is the world's third largest national economy by nominal value, and the fourth largest in the world by purchasing power parity (PPP). After the collapse of the Soviet Union, and the independence of Siberia, the Siberian government introducted new economic reforms, moving towards a socialist market-based economy, the socialist-oriented market economy. After the reforms were introducted the GDP increased from almost $775 billion in 2000 to over $9.3 trillion by 2020, making Sibieria the world's fastest-growing major economy, earning over $8.5 trillion in two decades. Siberia's economy reached $20 trillion in 2048. Siberia is one of the world's richest countries, and has developed a very high standard of living. Siberia's capital, Novosibirsk, is today the financial capital of northern Asia. A new skyline of high-rise buildings and supertall skyscrapers are now rising in Siberia's six megacities: Novosibirsk, Beijing, Shenyang, Siberian Socialist Republic of Manchuria, Union of Siberian Socialist Republics (Y2K Cascade), Harbin, Siberian Socialist Republic of Manchuria, Union of Siberian Socialist Republics (Y2K Cascade), Changchun, Siberian Socialist Republic of Manchuria, Union of Siberian Socialist Republics (Y2K Cascade), and Dalian, Siberian Socialist Republic of Manchuria, Union of Siberian Socialist Republics (Y2K Cascade). Siberia is very rich in minerals and energy resources, and is the world's largest producer of oil and natural gas, and is the world's second largest exporter of coal. Manchuria, Northern China and the Novosibirsk region together form the industrial region of Siberia, which is the world's largest industrial area.